North To South
by aproberts123
Summary: Focusing on a modern day Robb Stark as he decides to leave Yorkshire to head to London for university
1. Chapter 1

The Starks have lived in York for as long as Robb could be bothered to look up on the internet but that wasn't a bad thing. He loved it here. He loved the history and the people, plus it's hard to find anywhere that has nicer pubs. But ever since everything  
endedwith Jeyne he couldn't help but think maybe he should start to broaden his horizons, head down south for university at least. His father Ned had begrudgingly accepted this is what his son wanted. He wasn't the type to stand in the way of  
what his childrenwanted. But that doesn't mean he had to be happy about it.

It was a surprisingly nice Spring day, not a cloud in the sky though there was still a slight nip in the air. As he was walking to The Broken Crown, his local pub to go get a pint and meet Jon he overheard some American tourists complaining about how  
/cold and grey it was up here compared to London but they don't understand, you cant appreciate the warm if you haven't experienced the cold. He shook his head and lit his cigarette.

Jon was leaning against the wall of the pub they've been coming to since they were 15 'you alright' he said in his gruff voice 'yeah I'm not too bad' Robb replied has he threw his fag to the ground and stomped it out 'c'mon let's head in'. Jon just gave  
/a slight nod.

'Hello lads' it was one of Ned's old pals that ran this place. A fairly short older man with a grey beard came up to them while drying a pint glass. 'What do you two fancy?' 'We'll just have a couple pints of carlsberg cheers Rod' said Jon as he was reading  
/a beer mat. 'No problem. Will your dad be coming round for the game tonight? Sheffield Utd v Leeds.' 'Of course he will' said Robb with a smile on his face 'do you really think he'd miss that? No doubt he'll be getting plenty of calls from mum wondering  
/where he is later' Jon laughed at that, he knew better than most the way Cat could be.

'So how have you been since Jeyne?' Asked Jon. He may not talk much but he is a sensitive bloke, Robb liked that about him. 'It's just fuckingweird. We weren't together that long but to go from talking to someone pretty much every day to not at

all, you fucking notice it' 'well there's no point in moping around about it' said Jon as he the first swig of his pint. 'Is that seriously coming from you pal?' Robb said laughing. That drew a slight smile from his black haired cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Robb didn't realise how long he'd been sat in the pub with Jon until his dad walked in with Arya in tow. She had taken Ned's red and white scarf, the colours of his team Sheffield Utd,though she was so small it was almost dragging along the ground.  
He would have usually brought Bran too but he's been ill recently so Cat probably convinced him it wasn't the best idea.

As soon as he walked into the place he was almost swamped by people saying hello to him. Ned was a popular man and the fact that Stark Construction Ltd had been doing well and bringing jobs in for lots of people only made him even more popular. Arya ran  
straight over to Robb and Jon, taking the seat next to Jon of course. 'How'd you play today kiddo?' Jon asked as he tussled her hair. 'I scored 2 goals, more than anyone else!' 'That's not bad at all but when I was your age I was scoring 3 every game'.  
Robb said giving a sly look to Jon. 'No you weren't, daddy says you were rubbish!' Arya's exclamation made Jon laugh as hard as Robb had ever seen him laugh.

Ned finally made his way over to their table. 'Lads. How long have you been here?' He nodded towards the empty pint glasses that had begun to pile up. 'Not too long, since about 3 I think. I'm just gonna go for a piss' Robb replied. 'Don't talk like that  
in front of your little sister' Ned replied in his always stern tone. 'It's ok daddy, all the boys on the team were saying worse than that today. Words like fuck'. Ned couldn't help but smile at that.

Robb didn't actually realise how drunk he was until he stood up. He wobbled a little then made his way toward the bathroom in the back. He saw a couple of girls walk past him and then lean in and talk to each other. He began to think about maybe trying  
to pull tonight but he still felt shitty about Jeyne so he wasn't really in the mood. When he walked into the bathroom he saw the was a few lads in Leeds colours, the team that his dad's team were playing tonight. He ignored them and went to the closest  
stall. He went over to go wash his hands when one of them asked what team it was he supported 'Sheffield me pal' Robb answered while washing his hands. 'Ah right. You should be careful then.' The man mustn't have been any older than 25 but he  
was balding. He barged into Robb as he walked out. 'Fuck sake man' Robb said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It had just gone midnight. Ned and Arya went home straight after the game which ended 3-1 while Robb and Jon stayed back after finally been joined by Theon. He was their adoptive brother, he was originally Irish but he'd fully embarrassedthe northern  
life style. He walked in wearing his old Arctic Monkeys shirt and a leather jacket with collar popped. Robb could tell by looking at Jon that he thought he looked a bellend but he wouldn't say anything, not worth the argument.

'How's it going boys?' Theon asked as he took his seat. 'Robb guess who I fucking ran into earlier'. _Don't say Jeyne_ Robb thought. 'Jeyne fucking Westerling! With some bloke in glasses. Jacob I think his name is'. 'What a dick' Jon said with  
an annoyed look on his face. Robb couldn't tell if he was talking about Theon or Jeyne. It worked either way. 'Are you fucking serious?' Robb asked. 'Yeah man, why would I lie? Anyway I'm gonna head to a nightclub, make a proper night of it, you gonna  
come?' Robb looked to Jon 'Fuck it why not, let's have some fucking fun.' Jon said. They both downed their pints and headed out.

Theon led the way, playing songs off his phone and singing along. Robb and Jon trailed behind with cigarettes in their mouths and their hands in their jacket pockets. It had gotten cold, even for them. A lovely looking girl walked past Theon and  
he reacted in typical fashion. 'I think I love you!' He yelled as he span around with both his hands over his heart. 'Bellend'. said Jon 'Yeah he really fucking is'. Laughed Robb.

'Here we are boys'. Theon said it like Robb and Jon had never been to the shitty club known as Liquid. 'Yeah we know' said Jon walking past Theon and into the bit where you pay. Robb knew Jon actually loved this place. It's dark rooms andsticky  
floors were always where he ended up on a night out.

Robb walked past the bouncer. He didn't wanna admit it but he was happy he'd come out tonight. Jon was already in the thick of it, stood in the corner talking to some blonde. _She is pretty to be fair to him_ thought Robb. Theon had disappeared and  
then returned with a tray full of shots. 'Fuck sake, you know I hate sambuca' Robb said. 'Shut up Stark and get em down ya'

Robb some how ended up on the dance floor even though he hated dancing but dancing was a very strong term for what he was doing. He noticed the lads from the bathroom earlier been a little creepy around a couple of girls when one of the girls actually  
slapped one of them. After one of the lads pushed the girl Robb decided to intervene. 'Oi, don't do that you fucking prick' yelled Robb. 'Who the fuck are you?' Said the bald guy pushing Robb. 'That doesn't fucking matter'. Robb pushed him back. He  
didn't see the other guy throw the punch but it hit him straight in the nose. 'Ah fuck! I hate been hit in the nose' yelled Robb. Then out of no where Jon flew in tackling the guy that hit Robb and threw him against a wall and getting a few nice shots  
to his face. While that was happening Robb hit the bald guy in his Gut and then his cheek while he was going down. That was when the bouncers grabbed Robb and Jon. They lifted their hands up in a type of surrender but the bouncers still threw them  
down the stairs. They got up off the ground and took it on the chin, they knew better than to pick a fight with these blokes.

Theon comes running out laughing. 'What the fuck happened to you idiots'. He said. 'Just a bit of a scrap. Wait where the fuck were you?' Asked Robb. 'Oh I was just chatting up some girl. Ya know standard stuff'. Theon said that as a bit of a boast but  
Robb didn't really care. 'Oh shit, I'm sorry Jon, who was that girl you were talking to?' Said Robb as he but a hand on Jon's shoulder. 'Dany. It's alright I got her number.' 'Maybe you've finally found a girl you like more than your own hair'. Laughed  
Robb and Theon.


	4. Chapter 4

Robb woke up with banging in his head, blood on his shirt and fur in his face because his dog Grey Wind was lying so close to him. As he sat up staring at the posters of dead musicians on his wall he realised that he was still fully clothed and he decided  
to stay that way while he'd go and check what type of state Jon was in.

His door was open so Robb stuck his head round and found Jon staring at his laptop intently. His duvet thrown on the floor and a silent Ghost using it to sleep on. 'I'm gonna go down and check if there's 'owt for breakfast, you coming?' Asked Robb in  
a quiet croaky voice. He closed his eyes and pulled a face as if the sound of his own voice made his head hurt. 'Yeah I'll be down in a bit.' Jon replied bluntly, his brow furrowed in concentration. 'Jon, what are you even looking at?' Robb was curious,  
he'd rarely see Jon on that laptop. 'I'm trying to find that girl from last night, I can't remember what her last name was but I'm pretty sure it was something weird like Taryan.' 'Are you really Facebook stalking a girl? You're never on Facebook.  
You still have short hair in your profile picture.' 'Ah fuck it I give up, let's get something to eat.'

Robb spotted Sansa walking towards them after they left Jon's room. 'You twosmell like beer and cigarettes' she said while pulling her is ya face of disgust and disapproval. Jon walked on down stairs, he couldn't be arsed with Sansa been passive  
aggressive right now. 'One day you'll be bringing home young lads that smell exactly the same.' Robb said laughing. 'Eugh, no chance my future boyfriends won't drink or smoke, they'll be proper gentlemen.' 'Alright love I'm sure they will.' Come to  
think of it Robb couldn't really be arsed either, all he could think about was a greasy bacon sandwich.

When he reached the kitchen he saw Jon already cooking, he was making enough to feed most of the neighbourhood but Robb was grateful. Bacon, eggs, sausages, beans and fried bread. 'Smells good. But what you really want is a banana milkshake. Trust me  
it's the best hangover cure.' Ned sat down with his newspaper in his hand. A fatherly cliche but Robb couldn't help but smile. 'You'd best listen to him Jon. Rod down the pub still tells stories about how him and Robert used to be.' What Robb said  
made his father chuckle. 'You can run out and get some bananas then pal.' Replied Jon with a slight smile on his face.

A moment later Cat walked in. She planted a quick kiss on her husbands cheek and sat down beside them. 'How nice of Jon to make us all breakfast. Where are the two younger boys?' 'They're out walking their dogs around the park love.' Replied Ned with  
his head buried in the paper. 'You know I don't like it when you let them go on their own Ned!' It was a shrill, angry voice that all three of the boys knew all too well. 'It's only a 30 second walk away Cat. And have you seen the size of those dogs  
now? Nowt will happen to them.' Said Nes calming his wife. 'Yes I suppose you're right.' Sighed Cat as she drank the tea Jon made.

Robb could see his mother looking at him with a confused look on her face. 'Is that blood on your shirt again Robb?' She said it as if it happened every week when in truth it's only been a few times. 'Yeah. We got in a bit of a scrap last night, nothing  
serious don't worry.' He smiled at his mother in the hopes it would make her feel better and it seemed to work. However much she worries she knows that Robb and Jon can take care of themselves well enough. They're not the babies she could dress up  
anymore. _It's just a mother's job to worry is all_ is what she would say whenever she knew she was overreacting a little. It would always make them smile, there were plenty of people not so lucky as them.

Arya comes bursting thought the door, she has far too much energy for so early in the morning that girl. She hugs Jon as he's checking on the sausages 'careful, I don't want you burning yourself kiddo' he said has he hugged her back. She then turned to  
Robb and threw a large envelope infront of him. 'You got a letter!' Robb looked at it 'Kings College London' it said with a fancy crest in the top left. 'Well open it!' Said Cat with a huge smile on her face. Robb opened it 'We are pleased to inform  
you that you've been accepted' were the first words on the letter. He was actually going to London.


End file.
